Fighting the Things we can't See
by Lady blue 75
Summary: No one has seen Hutch. Starsky must race against time to find his partner. a lonely road, a misty lake, a blood moon. Whispers in the night from a misty dream. Blond hair laced with blood...disclaimer: The story is mine, but Starsky and Hutch are not. :) nor Captain Dobey, Huggy Bear...Minnie .Mrs Dobey.. The 2rd part: The Rising
1. Prologue Chapter 1

Arthur: Lady blue 75

 **X. Xxx**

Starsky _suddenly stopped, his Torino spun out, dust flew in the air, which made it difficult to see. The detective thought, what the hell!_ _He got out, his Torino glimmered red with a hint of blue, from the Harvest moon high in the sky. Starsky continued on foot down the dirt road, leaves crunched beneath his feet._ The brunet thought, _I could have sworn_ _this road went_ _through._ _His sapphire eyes appeared glazed, Starsky felt blackness in the pit of his stomach, the color drained from his face... no one had seen Hutch. It was dusk now and the fog touched the lake. Was the moon really_ _blood red?_

 _A whispered voice stirred in the dead leaves ... ...Starsk..._...

 **X. Xxx**

Hutch woke before his alarm, he didn't jump out of bed ready for his jog. The tall detective had an uneasiness in his soul, he just blew it off.

Starsky was on vacation with his lady, for a relaxed week at the beach, so Hutch had a busy day at the station.

Hutch made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed his blender and mixed up his usual shake.

A smirk appeared on Hutch's face, his thoughts went back to the Police Academy. When the blond first met the curly haired brunet. _My_ _god what is that stuff Hutch,_ _it smells like puke. Your really going to put that stuff in your body._

 _Hutch_ raised his glass and slammed his shake down. "To you Buddy."

His black lab, Tear came and licked his hand, " My girl," Hutch grinned, while rubbing her head.

Hutch had put food in her dish and filled the other bowl, beside it with water.

 **X. X**

Hutch walked to his bedroom, he reached for his blue jogging suit that hung in his closet.

The detective had found his tennis shoes in the corner. This was strange, they were always kept by his bed, for he was a creature of habit. Hutch reached his hand out and grabbed them, a note fell out. "Meet me at the park, 6 am" it had been signed, Kite.

A chill ran down his spine. "What the hell!"

Was this an old note, she had written? ...Maybe, Kite wanted to talk before she left?

Hutch stood against the wall, slowly he sat on the floor, "What a waste." came out more a whispered sound. The hurt he kept deep inside, poured out. Kite had disappeared a year ago to the date, there was no forced entry to her apartment.

The case had been closed because of no evidence. Kite had always been a loner, and never stayed in one place. She had left town without a word to Hutch, but this wouldn't be the first time. Hutch stood up, slowly his hand raised, he tossed the note on his bed. The detective's mouth drew downward.

Hutch grabbed his keys off the table and locked his front door. Then carefully put his keys on an eave above his door...that held them safely.

His jog to the park became filled with memories of Kite, the beautiful strawberry blond. Hutch quickly put those thoughts to rest, for she was the one who decided to leave again...without, so much as an explanation.

There was a chill in the foggy October morning. A shiver ran down his spine again. Not from the chilled air, but from a darkness he felt deep in his gut. It was unusually quite, not even a bird's song could be heard. Hutch came to a hill that looped around a group of trees.

Suddenly! He felt a blow to his head... everything went black...

 **X. X**

Back at the station Captain Dobey sat at his desk, as he ate his donut. The Captain checked his watch and eyed the other donut "Where is Hutchinson?"

"What the hell." Captain Dobey laughed, as he grabbed the blueberry donut.

 **X. Xx**

Starsky woke from a sound sleep, sweat beaded down his chest, "Hutch, why are you here?" Starsky whispered.

Hutch moaned "Help me Buddy" blood was streaked throughout his blond hair.

Starsky jumped up, his piercing blue eyes had appeared more like pools of fire, that blinked in all directions.

The detective reached for the phone, he dialed Hutch's number. It rang several times, frustration set on the detectivts face. He tried again, but no answer.

Starsky leaned his forehead to the phone receiver, as he closed his eyes. Then he quickly dialed his Captain's number.

Captain Dobey was asleep after a long day at the office. The big black man became startled when the phone rang...he grabbed the phone off the headset. "This had better be important!"

Starsky sounded distraught. "Cap' n listen, it's Starsky. Have you seen Hutch?"

The Captain scratched his head, half asleep. "Starsky is that you?"

The brunet's voice sounded on edge. "It's Starsky, Cap'' n."

Captain Dobey's voice gravelied, but groggy. "No, Hutch didn't show up for work yesterday."

Starsky's voice became urgent. "When was the last time you saw him Cap' n?"

Captain Dobey still agitated, yet puzzled at why his detective had called so early. "Monday evening around 5 or 6 pm. There was a pause. "Starsky what's going on? It's 3 am."

Starsky held the phone tight, sweat now covered it, his voice was raspy. "Mabe nothing, he rubbed his hand through his dark curls. Look, Cap' n, I'll call you when I get to Hutch's place."

All the Captain heard was, bzzzzzzz, he yelled Starsky, Starsky y y!."

Starsky tried to put the phone on the base, but his hand slipped, it fell to the floor.

A soft sleepy voice filled the dark room. "Starsky where are you going?"

Starsky looked at her, his blue eyes softened. He kissed her softly and whispered. "I'll make it up to you babe, there's an emergency at the station." Starsky sounded anxious and continue to buttoned his shirt up.

The little blonde's voice was not happy. "Your going all the way back to the station?"

Starsky hesitated, then quickly closed the door behind him.

Starsky started up the Torino and got on the highway. He had a bad feeling. Was it a dream? N _o! he had seen Hutch,_ " _Help_ _me Buddy."_ Hutch had moaned with blood streaked throughout his blondhair.


	2. Blue Flames

Chapter 2

Hutch woke his blue eyes a blur, he immediately put his hands on his head, he felt sick to his stomach. Through the blur of his eyes he saw chains on his ankles.

He reached for them, frustrated he pulled at them, but his efforts were useless, the chains were to strong.

He could see moonlight coming in through cracks in the wood, and the floor was dirt, it looked as if the cabin had seen better days. There was a fireplace with bricks falling out. Hutch felt strange, so he puts his hands on his head.

He had a head injury probably a concussion . How long had he been here, he had no way of knowing. He screamed "Starsky I'm here buddy help me," but he thought, where's here, _he hung his head in despair._

 _He heard the door creaking, and he saw a small girl her hair was stringy and dirty, Hanging well past her waist._

 _Her eyes glowed green, with the moonlight peeking through. She had a plate of food and water, she crept closer. Hutch said, "I won't hurt you sweetheart" his eyes softened. He reached out to get the water, but she was not close enough._

 _She kept looking behind her, she said, "we can't let him know" she crept closer. He could see her better now, she was a child no more then ten._

 _She sat the water where he could reach it. He grabbed it drinking fast, and he poured the rest over his head._

 _There was a noise, in the still morning air. He definitely heard footsteps approaching. She set down the plate, and made her way through the crack in the door._

 _He heard a voice, "I told you to stay away from him!_ " The girl was crying, "he needs food and water. The voice said, "why when he's going to die in there," he started laughing uncontrollably.

Hutch's _eyes turned to blue flames, he screamed, "don't you touch her!" He heard little feet running in the dirt. The voice said, "you'll sleep in the woods until you learn to obey me." Keys rattling in the door, is all Hutch heard before he passed out..._

X. X. X

S _tarsky made it to Hutch's house, his car was there, so he went up to the house, and knocked on the door, "Hutch" open up" Starsky yelled._

 _He felt above the eave of the door, and found the keys. He opened the door with his gun in hand, he knew something didn't feel right. He looked to the right, Hutch's gun was still in the holster, and it was hanging on the closet door, where he always kept it._

 _Hutch's black lab Tear came running up, she luved Starsky as much as she did Hutch. Starsky made his way to the bedroom, and checked the shower, nothing, so he checked the closet his blue jogging suit was gone._

 _He put his gun in his holster and, he made his way to the kitchen. The blender smelled of whatever he drank every morning "how does he drink that stuff " Starsky said._

 _He went back to the bedroom, that's when he saw a small note, so he picked it up. He started reading "meet me at the park... Kite." Starsky whispered to himself, "what! Kite is she back?"_

 _The note looked old, had it been laying there for a while. Starsky looked uneasy, no sign of Hutch, there was no blood, and there's no forced entry, everything looks fine_.

He found his way to the phone, and called Captain Dobey. "This is Dobey" said his strong voice. Starsky said, "Cap. is Hutch at the station yet." Dobey said "no, but let me know as soon as you find out anything."

Starsky hung up, looking around he locked the front door.

 _Starsky got in his Torino, he thought,_ _Hutch's_ jogging suite is gone, and the note said, meet me at the park. He goes every morning to jog, but he looked at his watch, he should be at the station by now. _Starsky drove to the park, the sun was higher in the sky now ._

 _He got out, and looked around, he walked up to a group of trees and yelled, Hutch! He looked down, and saw footprints at least two sets._

 _It looked like a struggle, he saw a broken branch. On it was a piece of blue material from a shirt, maybe a jogging suit "Hutch" he whispered."_

 _He saw something glistening in the morning sun, he grabbed black gloves out of his pocket. He picked it up, and in his hand lay Hutch's badge. Starsky's blue eyes turned gray,..._ Hutch,... ... he whispered...

X. X. X

Hutch woke to the sound of laughter, a warm fire, and the smell of food. He whispered, "what the hell!"

There was a woman, older, long red hair, and it looked as if her hair had never seen a brush. She handed him a bowl, and said, "you need to eat by the look of you it's been a while," she smiled. She was right, he could not remember the last time he ate, yet he hesitated.

She said, "don't worry" with a sparkle in her eye, she continued "there's no toads or newts in it, just a healthy serving of vegetables."

She stopped and looked, "I don't believe in eating the ones I luv," she laughed and walked a way. Then Hutch noticed, there were several cats, and a black bird in a cage. She looked at him "if you was wondering, he's a raven not a black bird."

She walked to the window "I just call him Mr. " there's no other name, so don't you dare give him one" she said. Hutch said, "no...no I wouldn't dare" he quickly ate, and he slowly got up .

He felt his head, she said, "you got a good knot, what did you do?" Sitting back down he said, "somebody" then he abruptly stopped, and said " I'm not sure."

She continue, "I come back after picking berries for my pie, and your here in my place, just as pretty as you please."

Hutch looked at her with a blank look in his eyes, and she continued, "you are pretty if I say so my myself, shaggy blond hair, and tall what six feet , she smiled".

Hutch nodded "there was this place, I don't know where, and a little girl was there" he said.

The woman eyed him closely " little girl" she said. Hutch tried to stand again, and said, "did you see her."

The woman said, "saw her she's my granddaughter."

Then Hutch looked around, the fireplace was in the same spot, and the window was still by the front door, but no boards nailing it shut. The chains that held him were in plain sight. She looked at him, and said "you know this place, it held you captive."...

X. X. X

Starsky ran to his car, the sun hit his Torino in such a way the glare hit his eyes.

He saw Hutch, a vision of him in chains, and he heard a voice, so far away.

Starsky rubbed his eyes, he got to his car grabbed the radio " this is Zebra 3, patch me to Captain Dobey" he said. There was a strong gruff voice on the other end that said, "Starsky did you find Hutch" it was Captain Dobey.

With a stillness in the air Starsky said, "no" Captain Dobey sighed. Starsky continued, I need back up at the park by Hutch's house, and a search team, also forensics team on the double."

Within minutes sirens could be heard, and red lights could be seen in the distance . Captain Dobey drove up right next to Starsky "what did you find" Captain Dobey sounded concerned. Starsky looked tired, dark circles ringed his eyes, his dark curly hair a tosseled mess. He opens his hand in it lay Hutch's badge, dusty and blotchy with blood...

There is more to come, I've been having trouble with my computer, so bare with me please :)


	3. The Hair Pin

Chapter 3

Hutch lay still in the dark, spider webs laced every corner, and the windows were boarded, but he could see a full moon through the slits in the boards.

He had to find a way to get the shackles off, that held his legs. He scanned the room for what!

In frustration, he kicked the dirt floor with the bottom of his shoe. Then blood ran out through his shoe and on the dirt floor. The pain ran like a lightning bolt through his leg, hitting nerves that felt ... like, ...

The room started spinning, no he couldn't pass out, he knew this was the key to his escape. He had to focus, this was nothing, he had been through worse and survived.

Starsky his partner, and best friend, he could see him. Starsky was holding his hand out, "come on Hutch, dig come on." You know your stronger then this, dig Hutch," and the next thing he knew, a what? ..

. In his hand was what looked like an old meat cleaver with a wooden handle. It was strong and made of steal. He had to work fast before morning light brought, well he was not sure. Could the beast of a man be passed out from a drunken night, and where was the little girl, he thought.

He had to find her, before it was to late. He worked hard pounding the chains with the steel knife. Finally they broke, but his hand was bloody and broken from his efforts to get free, so he tore part of his shirt, and wrapped his hand, and then slowly crawled to the door.

The door was locked, he tried to pry it open, but with no luck he gave up. Hutch rubbed the sweat from his face, and something shiny caught his eye.

The moonlight was gleaming through, so he caught sight of something sparkling in the dark night. He reached to pick it up, it was a hairpin, a familiar feeling, a spark ran up his arm.

Could it of fallen from the little girls messy hair. Hutch quickly picked the lock with the hairpin, and he was free.

He carefully put the hairpin in his pocket. Sweat ran down his blond hair and onto his face. Hutch was dirty, bloody, and alone, or was he. He looked back and whispered, "thanks buddy," and out the door, he crept slowly.

The air smelled of pine and smoldering fire. Suddenly! ...He felt a hand on his arm...

X. X. X.

Starsky was careful not to contaminate Hutch's badge, so he wore black gloves that he kept in his Torino. Captain Dobey yelled forensics bag this, and get it to the lab on the double.

A short girl with dirty blond hair and freckles covering her face, arms, and shoulders, ran over quickly. Starsky handed her Hutch's badge, and said he's my partner, and best friend.

Dobey said I want the results as of now, fast, on the double. She smiled, her brown eyes dark with concern, she said, I can have the results today.

I also work in the lab, so I will handle this myself, she smiled , and she walked off quickly. Dobey looked at Starsky and said she's good, and she's the best David.

Starsky looked off in the distance, yea I know Cap. Starsky slammed his hand on his Torino." Hutch is hurt. I don't know how bad, but he's alive!"

Captain Dobey looked concerned, "you need sleep Starsky, you can't help Ken in your condition." "Look Cap." Starsky said, "I know it sounds crazy, but Hutch has reached out to me."

Dobey looked concerned, "look David." "No ! you listen to me Cap. "he's alive." Starsky's blue eyes teared up, and Captain Dobey reached out and grabbed Starsky's shoulder, "go home son get some sleep, I'll call as soon as I know anything."

Starsky got in his Torino, and he turned the key, the engine started, and as he drove off he left skid marks on the street. Starsky thought, "I'm not crazy Hutch is alive... I feel it... I saw him." He did need sleep though...

He pulled into his driveway, as he stepped into his door he hesitated, he remembered Tear Hutch's lab He had to run over to Hutch's to feed her better yet he would bring Tear over to his place.

He heard his phone ringing, he answered it, and there was a familiar voice on the other end, "Hey Starsky my man what it is" the voice said, and Starsky answered, "what you got Hug."

"Well Huggy continued, "the word on the street is there is this friend of Kites, a chick by the name of Lucy, they were college friends." Starsky said, "yea that's right, Hutch questioned her after Kite disappeared."

" She said Kite would disappear for long periods of time, and just pop back up again, like nothing was wrong." "Well strange thing is Starsky, this Lucy chick was found dead last night, the word is she had bite marks on her neck."

"What!" Starsky said, as Huggy continued, "yea man, and some of Kite's personal belongings have been sold on the streets." Starsky listened, as Huggy continued, "so there's this hairpin that my informant said he is going to try to sell for this dude."

Starsky said, "do you have a name, for this dude?" Huggy said, "no", but this dude told my man it was a family heirloom. "Well, Starsky on this hairpin is written in gold.. Kite."

"Huggy do you know where this hairpin is?" Starsky sounded tired. "Yea man I'm looking at it right now" Huggy said. Starsky hung up the phone... . Huggy said " Well thanks Hug good job man, and started cleaning the bar...

X. X. X

Meanwhile Starsky backed out of his driveway, and he decided to go to the morgue, so he could check out the bite on this Lucy.

He drove past Hutch's house, and said, "I'm going to find you, God Hutch, I'm trying."

He made it to the morgue there was a chill in the air, as the wind blew, so he grabbed his jacket. He opened the door, and thought this was the last place he wanted to be. There was a girl at the front desk, so Starsky said, " I need to see the body of Lucy." She said, " last name," Starsky looked down and, rubbing his eyes said, " I don't even know."

He pulled out his badge, and said, " it's been a long day." She was chewing gum, and she just looked at him. Starsky said, " ok, more like a long week lady," he continue, " well this Lucy has bite marks on her neck."

The girl hesitated, she said sarcastically, " what, like a vampire bite," and she stuck her gum under the table, she was sitting at. She continued, " I'll get Tommy to help you." Starsky sat, after a while he looked at his watch, and he started tapping his foot on the floor.

She looked at him, and said, "do you mind this is a quite, pleasant, and, a peaceful place that's why I work here." Starsky rolled his eyes, and said, " if you say so... ma'am."

Thirty minutes passed, and finally the door opened, and a guy no more then twenty-five, his head was shaved, with a tattoo of a wolf, and he was tall 6'4", he walked over to Starsky.

He said "hey man, my name is Tommy, and your here to see that chick with the vampire bite."

Starsky stood up, and said "yea what ever you say, but she has a name,... Lucy."... Tommy said "follow me man," and laughed. They made there way down a long winding hall. They came to a door, and Starsky said, "this place gives me the creeps."

Tommy said "ah man I sleep here, it's great." Starsky just rolled his eyes, and said, "why am I not surprised."

Tommy said "here we are man," pointing to a big iron door. He walked over to a table, and said, "here she is," and he looked at Starsky, and said, "but this is no vampire bite."

He uncovered her, Starsky looked, and said "what the hell" looks more like a dog, ripped her up". She had dark hair no older then twenty-eight, but once an attractive girl,... Lucy...

She not only had bite marks on the neck, but her face, arms , and legs. Purple blotches scarred her body. Starsky looked at her stomach, and said, " my God , who or what did this!" Tommy said, "yea man, more like a werewolf !"

Starsky looked at him in disbelief, and said, "I need the results on the blood work." Tommy said "ok as soon as my boss man gets here," Starsky chimed in, "call me at Bay City Police Department, ask for Sergeant Starsky or Captain Dobey."

Tommy looked at Starsky with a blank look on his face, and Starsky said "Tommy are you with me" Starsky snapped his fingers.

Tommy with a smile on his face said, " yea man I've never helped in a police case before," man this is cool."

Starsky handed him his card, and walked off mumbling "man this is really wild." He started his Torino, and speed off to go talk to Huggy.

Starsky got on his radio , he said, " this is zebra 3 patch me to Captain Dobey." "Dobey here" said the voice, "look Cap." Starsky said, " I have to go talk to Huggy he might have a lead, ...maybe."

Captain Dobey said, "ok Starsky, but get here as soon as you can." "Right Cap." Starsky sounded tired.

He pulled up at Huggys Bears place, called The Pitts, a hole in the wall bar, but the food was great. Starsky strolled in, and looked around, and he saw Huggy at the bar.

Sitting down Starsky said, "what you got Hug." Huggy pulled out the hairpin.

It did look vintage, it was bronze in color with a little green woven through. Starsky looked at it saying " are those" he hesitated, "they look like the real deal."

He pointed at the emeralds that laced the top of the hairpin. Huggy said, "matter of fact I had a friend of mine look at it, a jeweler."

Starsky looked at him saying "yea I bet," and rolled his eyes. Huggy said, "what does it mean Starsky," and with a smirk on his face Starsky said, "it means Sherlock, we have a hairpin that we know nothing about," he still tried to keep his sense of humor.

He walked away, and turning he said "thanks Hug." Now he had to get back to the station, and he thought I hope Dobey has found more then a hairpin.

Starsky got in his Torino, and as he looked at the hairpin, it started to sparkle, and not a regular sparkle like the sun hitting it, more like a glow. Then a spark went up his arm, like a bolt of lightening, and he dropped the hairpin on the seat. Starsky said, "what was that!"

He speed off with his siren full blast ...


	4. Ghosts Prints, Chapter 4

Hutch felt the touch on his hand. He turned quickly, he would not go down easy, but he was weak from blood loss, lack of food, and dehydration.

He quickly saw her, the little girl, her dirty hair hanging in her face. He was unsure if her stringy hair was brown, perhaps auburn, when the sun hit it just right. He said concerned, "are you alright, did he hurt you."

She quickly took his hand, and not saying a word, leads Hutch away from the cabin toward the forest. Hutch limped away with her, and he stumbled and fell. Hutch looked up at her, those emerald eyes staring back at him. He quickly recovered he started limping toward the forest again. He couldn't help but think...

He had seen those green eyes,... ... before. ... _in a foggy dream..._ maybe...

X. X. X. X

Back at the lab, the blond girl with freckles was testing the blood, and looking for prints on Hutch's badge. She stops, something caught her trained eye, the piece of material, torn flannel shirt.

The sun was shining through the window illuminating the drab room.

It was a hair, red as a autumn day, sparkling on the piece of flannel. She quickly grabbed a pair of tweezers and held it up to the sunlight. She quickly started testing to it solve the mystery, of who was at the park that morning with Hutch.

Hours later ...she calls down to Captain Dobey, he is sitting at his desk when the phone rings, "yes this is Dobey."

The voice said, "Captain Dobey this is Piper," with an Anxious voice, Dobey said, "what did you find" Ms.. Piper.

Piper said, "there appears to be one set of prints on the badge, and I matched them to Sergeant Hutchinson." Dobey scratches his head in disappointment, she continues, "but I found a red hair on the piece of flannel, I need to...well... could you come down to the lab, so I can"... she stumbles on her own words.

Dobey said, "On my way Ms. Piper. Dobey leaves in a hurry even passing up the snack machine without a second thought."

Dobey made his way to the elevator pushed the button on the elevator, he started tapping his foot, finally the door opened, and there stood Minnie, She immediately asked if there was any word on Hutch.

Dobey looked down as he pressed # 5, and sadly said, "there are no leads, but I'm on my way to the lab, so maybe ... something"... shaking his head, "I hope."... What seemed a long silence, the door opened, Minnie said, " I luv Hutch to," She hesitated, and put her hand on Dobey's arm.

She looked at Dobey with care in her eyes, and said, "not the same around here without blondie." Dobey managed a little smile and said, "I know," and hurried on his way.

He found his way to the lab, and opened the door.

"Margaret Harrison " Piper said, with a worried look. Captain we have ghost prints," "ghost what"! Dobey said in puzzlement. Piper continued, "from a woman with red hair who's been dead twenty years," Piper continued, "please sit down, and let me explain"...

X. X. X

Starsky pulled up at the station, he couldn't remember what day it was, when was the last time he ate or slept?

Clouds started to move in, and they covered the sun. There was suddenly a chill in the air, so he started to grab his jacket, but it was not on the seat where he kept it.

He must have left it at the morgue. He closed his Torino door, and started to walk up the steps, he stopped. The hairpin that he was still holding in his hand, seemed to be sparkling again, even tho clouds covered the sun.

Sparks hit his hand stronger this time, so he dropped the hairpin, and it just seemed to vanish. Starsky rubbed his eyes and blinked, was the hairpin ever in his hand, or was he so tired he thought he held it.

Walking up the stairs he looked back in disbelief.

Starsky made his way to the elevator, it was already open. he pressed the button, a woman stood in the elevator.

She looked uneasy while looking Starsky up and down, he rubbed his chin he hadn't shaved in... well he couldn't remember when.

He must look bad unshaven, black circles around his eyes, his dark curls a mess, shirt hanging out. He looked at her and smiled, and said, "it's okay I'm a cop," he pulled out his badge, and said, "I'm on a case, no sleep."

She smiled and said, "well I'm glad your on the job officer, making the streets safe." They stopped on the 5th floor , the door opened, he put his hand out for her to go first. She smiled and said "such a gentleman" they went in opposite directions.

Starsky walked quickly and found room 513 he opened the door quickly. Captain Dobey took one look at Starsky, and said, "you look terrible."

Starsky looked at his Captain and sarcastically said, "thanks Capt., I'm going for the grunge look," he looked at Piper, and said, "have anything."

Piper took her black rimmed glasses off, rubbing her eyes, gestured for him to sit down. She handed him a clear evidence bag. He looked, and said, "there's nothing in it." She motioned for him to hold it up to the light.

He held it up and said, "looks like a red hair," so looking at her he said, "ok who's red hair." She said, "I was telling your Captain it belongs to a Margaret Harrison."

Starsky looked at her, with intent, "ok you have my full attention Ms. Piper."

She rubbed her eyes again, and said, "Kite Harrison's grandmother has been dead twenty years," Starsky got closer, " your telling me the red hair was on this piece of flannel." She looked at him with intense brown eyes, "yes, I know it sounds crazy, but maybe... this person was wearing an article of clothing from Margaret Harrison."

Starsky looked at her, " your telling me this person was wearing a jacket or something from Kite's grandmother who's been dead twenty years." ...

There was at knock on the door, Huggy walked in, and said, "hey man what it is."

Starsky sat down rubbing his hand throughout his dark curls. Huggy continued, "after you left my place of business Starsky, my man Samuel Martin came in."

Huggy looked behind him, he said, "come on man get in here they won't bite." A timid man came in he looked nervous, he pushed his glasses on his face. He pulled out a necklace that belonged to Hutch.

Starskys face flared up, he said, "this better be good Samuel ...I ... bite"...

Starsky held the necklace, the chain was silver with a kite dangling at the end, he turned it over, and it was engraved with the words Kite, Hutch, with a heart. She had given it to Hutch before she disappeared, he held it tight and made a fist.

He looked up with blood in his eyes, "where did you get this Mr. Sam." Starsky grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him against the wall.

Dobey said, "come on Starsky," and grabbed him trying to pull him away.

Starsky put his hands up, his blue eyes wild, looking at the man he said, "answer the question Sammie boy, where?" Then Starsky continued, "why did you not come forward sooner?"

Sweat was running down the man's face, he said, "look I don't want any trouble." Starsky lunged toward him, but Captain Dobey pulled him back. Samuel said, "this chick showed it to me, ask if I could sell it for top dollar."

Starsky looked at Sam, and said, "what chick?" The man said "it was Kite Harrison,"

Starsky looked at him in disbelief, focusing his eyes on Sam, he said, "let me guess Sammie boy you were going to get a cut of the pie."

Sam continued, "look Detective Starsky, that was a year ago, we where going to meet in a week, to see what offers I got."

The phone rang, Piper answered, and said "yes he's still here," and gave the phone to Dobey. Captain Dobey answered, "don't interrupt me again I'm in a meeting."

The nervous man continued, "but she never showed up, so I just put it away thinking she would come back, and recently I heard the word on the street was that Detective Hutchinson was missing, so was his girlfriend Kite gone or missing."

"I remember her, beautiful lady real classy chick" Sam smiled. Starsky looked at him, his blue eyes turning dark.

Huggy said, "come on man, spit it out I'm in a hurry." Sam looked at Huggy, and losing his train of thought, but regained it quickly, he said, "When I saw the name on the necklace, well... I ... I ...thought... well"...

Huggy said, "come on Starsky ease up, my man Sammie here is a good snitch, he could have sold the necklace and took off."

Dobey interrupted and said, "I can hold Sam here for stolen property in his possession." Huggy continued, "come on man, Sammie here is going to tell us if there's any word on the street about Hutch." Starsky pointed his finger at Sam, and said, "you do that Sammie boy, and I mean as soon you hear anything."

Huggy said, "come on Sam, my evening crowd will be coming for good dining and drinks." He looks back and said, " Sam here is my new cook, and let me tell you he can cook a mean steak." Huggy closed the door behind them.

Starsky looks down at the necklace, he hits the wall with his fist, " damn."

Dobey looks at Starsky, "ease up Starsky," then Starsky looks at his Captain, with tears running down his already red face, "you want me to ease up when Hutch is out there, God knows where."

Dobey looks down, as Starsky continues, "We don't even know how Kite got the necklace back Cap." Starsky continued, "she was lowering herself, selling it on the streets,... why?"

This is a symbol of her luv for Hutch," Starsky looked hard at Dobey.

Dobey looked down rubbed his head, and said, "don't you think I know that, I care about Hutch to, your both like sons to me."

Starsky looked at Dobey and put his hand on his shoulder and said, "how are we going to fight the things we can't see"...


	5. The Darkness

The forest was dark, a heavy fog seemed to hang in the air, and the sun was setting in the sky.

Hutch stopped, and said, "we need to rest or I'm not going to make it."

He sat down, and tried to take his boot off, he screamed in agonizing pain. He gave another pull, and his boot was off, which gave him some relief.

His leg was swollen and bloody, purple blotches covered his foot stretching up to his leg. He knew it was bad, if he didn't get help soon, well... he didn't want to think of the consequences.

The little girl looked at him with concern, fear in her eyes. Hutch said, "don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here if it's the last"... He looked at her, and stopped, he winked and said, "were going to be fine."

He looked around his blue eyes dull with pain. Hutch said, "you can collect some sticks, and I can make a splint to help me walk."

She picked several up, handing them to Hutch, she said, "I'm not scared."

Hutch sat down and said, "I know your not sweetheart," as he wiped a tear from her face. He continued, "we have to work fast before the darkness comes."

Hutch tore strips from his flannel shirt, but his mind went back to a happier time.

He remembered Starsky had given him this flannel shirt for Christmas.

Hutch had looked up at Starsky after he opened the gift, and with a smile he said, "another flannel shirt buddy". He remembered what Starsky said, like it was yesterday, " _you may need this flannel shirt someday."_

Hutch tore strips of flannel, and tied them around his leg holding the sticks in place. He smiled, closed his eyes and said, "thanks buddy."

The little girl smiled, her emerald eyes twinkling in the darkness.

Suddenly! without warning she disappeared into the deep fog of the forest. What! Hutch's eyes darted around, but he couldn't see, the fog was to dense...

Hutch yelled "hey wait don't go, its dangerous," she was gone before the words passed his... lips.. He whispered I...I. ...

.. don't even know your name...

X. X. X. X

Time seemed to be passing slowly, Starsky had to put it all together, but where to start.

He drove over to Hutch's to get Tear as he opened Hutch's door there was an emptiness, the same as he felt in his heart.

Tear was not her usual self, she sat in the corner with her head down. Starsky walked over, he rubbed Hutch's faithful dogs head...

She had not even touched her food or water, Starsky said, " I know girl I'm worried to." First he started watering Hutch's plants each and everyone, then he looked around, could he have missed something, but everything looked normal.

Hutch's guitar sat in the corner, lonely without a certain blond to give it life...

He had gone through every drawer and cabinet, he went to the refrigerator to get a beer. He opened the door, one thing Hutch always had plenty of... the kinds Starsky luved.

He could hear Hutch saying, " _all your favorite kinds Starsk, hey grab me one to buddy"._ He closed the refrigerator door, and he knocked mail that was on the kitchen counter all over the floor. Starsky reached down to pick them up, and he tossed them back on the counter.

He looked again a picture of a man, part of the picture was torn. He flipped it over Riley Harrison, a relative of kites?

He looked to be early forties, not a happy man by the unpleasant look on his face.

He could tell it was an old picture by the yellowish color. Starsky put the picture in his shirt pocket, got Tear her bag of food, and her dog bowls.

Tear followed Starsky out to his Torino. Starsky said, "get in girl let's go," and she jumped in the car wagging her tail, glad to be with Starsky. He looked at Tear, hold on he said, Starsky ran back inside.

When he came back out he held Hutch's luv...his guitar... a single tear escaped Starsky's eye, and dropped on Hutch's guitar...


	6. A whisper in the night

Each chapter is new and haunting, even to me. Not knowing where these twists and turns will lead them... Thank u to everyone who takes the time to live in my fictional world of Bay City ... peace out... ;)

X. X. X

Hutch tried to walk, the splint seemed to help him. He called for her, "sweetheart, where are you,"...

"sweetheart"...

..."tell me your name," came out as a whisper...a whisper that carried through the forest, out to a road...

a road unseen by Ken Hutchinson...

He rubbed his face in frustration, pushing his blond hair back, as he went deeper into the forest or was he getting closer to civilization.

He pulled the sleeves to his shirt above his elbows, showing a man who was physically fit. The curve of his biceps as the light hit them, now scarred from the harshness of time.

The moon, not as full now, it looked as if a chunk was missing. Hutch knew now he had been in this God forsaken place a few of weeks ...how much more could he ...could any man !...L a s t ...

It was getting darker, as clouds started to cover the moon, that had once lit the forest floor, he stumbled...

When he looked up he saw a man, as the clouds passed, the moon lit the man's face. He had held Hutch captive, a man who showed the life he had lead. Could it have been by choice or human error,

a harshness covered the man's face as he said, "you will never leave, no one ever ... does"...

"no one ever has"...

Hutch said, "who are you, what the hell do you want" !... Hutch looked down, and he laughed "I ... I don't, even know,... who you are."..

The man laughed, and said, "here," putting his hand out, Hutch looked up, with hesitation, and he said, "you can burn in hell" !...

The man's laughter echoed throughout Hutch's head, as he kicked Hutch hard until he fell down a large hill, sharp rock and thorns bit into his skin. Hutch grabbed at the earth, but the spurs tore and ripped his flesh.

The man looked down and said, "well after all these years that Briar Patch came in handy"...and a laugh echoed throughout the forest.

Even an owl took off... in fear... on haunted wings...

Hutch hit his head, on ...a stone, now with his head spinning, his eyes blurry, He had to focus. He looked at the stone.

He read, ..".RIP... Kite... Hutchinson,"... Hutch moaned, almost a whisper ..."babe"... blue eyes turned black as they closed... a tear fell down his bruised face...Would they ever open again... was this the end ... of ... Ken... Hutchinson...

X. X. X

Starsky alone at Bay City Metro, a blackness covered his face. He stared out at the harshness of Bay City, as his eyes moved further, ... to a distance.

... To the mountains !

"Could he be, ... but where...Hutch!"...the words... left his dry lips...

He felt a blackness in the pit of his stomach, but his heart... felt ...him, ...

X. X

David Starsky, his dark blue eyes woke... to the loneliness, and darkness... of Bay City Metro...


	7. Her Words

Well here it is New Year's Eve... it's almost midnight... I told myself I would get this chapter posted before New Year's ... yes! ! I did it.. enjoy and be safe :) goodbye 2017 / hello 2018

X. X. X. X

Starsky woke with a jolt, his sapphire eyes with the look of shock, as Captain Dobey stood over him. Dobey stared at Starsky wanting to speak, but unable to, as if trying to read Starsky's mind.

Starsky looked as if he had seen a ghost, and maybe... he had. "I know where Hutch is," left his lips before his brain told it to." Well not exactly, but...t... t...The words trailed off...

"what?" Captain Dobey said, with a puzzled look, as his eyes never left Starskys.

Starsky pointed toward the window, "the mountains" he said,..."where in the mountains" Dobey replied. Starsky looked blank, "I don't know" frustrated, he kicked the trash can that sat between him and the window...

Starsky said, "all our lab work, all the people working on finding Hutch, what good has it done" Captain Dobey yelled, "don't you think I know that Starsky!"

Starsky continued, "Nothing has turned up until now, from a dream, ...a dream Cap. ...my dream." A tear left Starsky's eye and touched his lips, that single tear dropped to the floor...

..He left the office quickly without a word, Captain Dobey looked down, as he rubbed his head...

Starsky had seen another vision... of Hutch, ...he made his way to his Torino, started her up, and started to drive... ...toward the mountains...

X. X. X

Dobey was still looking down when Huggy entered his office. He looked up very quickly, a harsh look cast shadows on his face.

Huggy remarked," "Dobey my man, I didn't mean to interrupt anything". Dobey said, " no leads,...it all leads to ...dead end ...after dead end"...He tossed reports on his desk, Dobey continued, "I'm afraid Starsky is ... well... if... Hutch...is"...he just scratched his head. "Starsky just left" is all the Captain said.

"That's why I'm here" Huggy remarked, "I have some information about Kite, the word on the street is that she was in a real big hurry to leave Bay City."

Dobey said, "why," as harsh lines formed between his eyes. "Someone was hot on her trail" Huggy said, with a puzzled look... Dobey said, "well who was he or she".

Huggy said, "well let me finish my story Captain." Dobey looked frustrated, and he said, "well I don't have all day."

Huggy continued, "someone from her past, that's why she was trying to sell the necklace." He stopped, and looked down, a look of sadness... "she... well ..wanted this person to catch her trail, and get as far away from Bay City and a certain tall blond" ...

Dobey said, "how do you know this is accurate information Huggy."

Huggy handed Dobey a small book, "because my good Captain, it's all in Kite's own handwriting" He shows Dobey the writing. He continued, "this book... Kite's journal, was in Hutch's mailbox, I went over to check his mail, and get the newspaper."

Dobey listened, as Huggy continued.

"Someone mailed this to Hutch's place, who or why?" Huggy looked puzzled, "There's no return address." Dobey held the journal... He finally said, "I'll get Piper to check the handwriting, see if its legit."

Huggy points to Kite's words, "I've never seen anything like these two, it's like there souls are one."

"I was going to lose Hutch anyway to a certain brunet. Then I realized I never really had him. If not together they would surely"...her words trailed off...

"Hutch needs Starsky, and Starsky needs Hutch, there no good apart." It looked as if a tear had dropped and dried, for all to see, a tear that would scar this page for eternity. "I could never luv Hutch the way Starsky does"...

Captain Dobey chimes in, "look what she said here," ..."I must lead him away from Hutch,"

Huggy remarked, "she was afraid for...not her life, but for Hutch's" Captain Dobey flipped pages in the book, and he said, "there's names, dates, times." he looked up. Captain Dobey's eyes meet Huggy's. Dobey said, "we have everything right here, if this is legitimate."

Huggy suddenly had a look of disappointed on his face, "well not everything Cap." ...

Dobey said, "what do you mean it's all right here." Huggy breathed in deeply, and said, "not where she was going or where she was from." Huggy said, "she only refers to him as a mistake, the dude who was after her ... there's ..no name."

Huggy continues, "she does speak of the old place in the mountains, Look here" Huggy said, "off highway ¿¥... then it's looks like coffee or something was spilled on this page, and a few others."

Dobey said, a disheartened sound in his voice, "it's not legible,... damn." He looked at Huggy, "Starsky said, "he knew where Hutch was...the mountains."

Captain Dobey went to his phone he said, "this is Captain Dobey, patch me to Sergeant Starsky." Putting his hand over the phone he looked at Huggy, and he said, "the best I can do is let Starsky know about Kites journal."

The voice on the phone said, "sorry Captain were just getting static, but will keep trying." With a look of disappointment, the Captain said, "you do that, let me know as soon as you reach Sergeant Starsky."

He hung up the phone with a look of despair...Huggy said, "I'll run by Starsky's on my way back to The Pitts, he probably just needs some alone time."

Dobey said, "ok," He looked at the journal he still held, "I'm going to get a cup of coffee, take this down to Piper, try to make since of this" as he held the book up.

Huggy reached over, and he put his hand on Dobey's shoulder. Huggy said, "we both want the same thing, Hutch back alive, with Starsky." Dobey agreed, "there no good apart, there more then just partners... there brothers"

Huggy smiled, "always, if one breaks, the other responses"... "One knows what the other is thinking" added Captain Dobey...Huggy remarked, "there deeper then brothers, well there blood brothers."

... Minnie was standing by the door, "seen it to " she said, "ones no good without the other."

" It's heartbreaking " Minnie said, "down right heartbreaking"... Dobey handed her a handkerchief. She walked away drying her eyes, she continued, " I luv those two."

"If Hutch does not make it back alive, well , Starsky will go off on the deep end, and he won't come back from it." She dried her eyes, "you can bet on that" Minnie said, sadly...

X. X. X

Hutch opened his eyes, how could he still be alive, how could he still be breathing.

He touched the gravestone with tears in his eyes. Put his hands on the words Kite Hutchinson, "I'm sorry babe." The moon was breaking up some of the darkness, he saw a shadow on the gravestone. He slowly turned...

it was the little girl, she was shaking with fear.

Hutch said, as he wiped the tears from her face. "It's ok sweetheart, I won't let him hurt you."

She said, "my name is"...


	8. The Maze

Captain Dobey pushed the button on the elevator, but then decided to take the stairs. He had a lot of nervous energy to walk off. Hutch was like a son, so was Starsky.

Finally he was at the 5th floor, he pushed the door open, and he stopped to wipe a tear from his face. Looking around to be sure no one saw, he continued down the hall.

While walking he was still deep in thought, before he realized it he went head first into Piper. Her glasses fell to the floor, so Dobey reached down picked them up apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Piper, I didn't see you," she held her glasses while rubbing her face. Dobey said, "you need to go home, call it a day." He stopped as he looked down, "You've been going nonstop, we all have." She looked at Dobey's hands, and said, "what's that you have."

He said, "this is Kite's journal, what we want is to find out, is it legit." Piper held her hand out saying, "this is like a maze, we keep going in circles, maybe this will help."

Dobey said, "There good men, damn good cops, the best." "Then we have to find Hutch fast, before," she stopped and said, "I believe that's your wife." Dobey turned and said, "I'm sorry Edith, what time is it."

She said, "you have nothing to be sorry for," she smiled, "your trying to find your lost son." Dobey looked down as she continued, "you need to eat." Dobey looked at her scratching his head, as she continued, "Your no good to Hutch like this."

Mrs. Dobey looked at Piper and said, "Ms. Piper your coming to eat with us, neither one of you are any good to Hutch like this."

Dobey remarked, "she's right as always," Piper said, "I have to," she held up the journal. Mrs. Dobey said, "you bring that journal with you, we eat first." Dobey looked at Piper, "I've learned not to argued with her, but she is right."

Dobey looked at his wife and said, "well I have to run by the Pitts." Mrs Dobey said, "that's perfect we can eat there."

Piper said, "I will need a printed signature from Kite." Dobey said, "there's a signature on a letter in the journal, looks like Kites, and looks to be notarized."

Piper ran back to the lab, and came back with a magnifying glass. She said, "ok let's go I'm staving" Dobey said, "now your talking."

They made there way to Dobey's car, he held the doors open for the lady's. Dobey went to his door and opened it, suddenly a voice from his radio said, "Captain Dobey, do you read."

The Captain picked up the Mic and said, "Yes Captain Dobey here." Captain we have a make on a picture, Detective Starsky needed"..

Dobey said, "well I don't have all day," yes sir" said, the voice... "it's "Riley Harrison ... Kite's father, he passed many years ago." "We also found out, her husband was in a psychiatric hospital,¥ years"... ¥ ¥ ¥*."..

Dobey tossed the Mic down. "Damn! static, wait she was married, but Hutch. What hospital? Piper said, "I did find out her grandmother never owned a house or rented, but where she lived," she raised her arms up.

Dobey said, "more mazes, well let's get to Pitts, we'll eat and talk to Huggy." They drove off with Dobey in quite thought...

X. X. X

Hutch thought about the little girls jeweled eyes, he had seen those eyes before. Out of the darkness, a beautiful woman sat before him, long red hair flamed up in the moonlight.

Her skin was as white as cream, and her mouth curved as she spoke, "my luv, my white knight, here to save me, but it's to late for me my dearest Hutch."

He said, "Kite" with tears in his eyes, he tried to hold her hand, then he noticed she was transparent.

She said, as tears fell from her eyes, "you can't touch another world." His mouth tried to touch hers, when he opened his eyes, she was gone.

He rubbed his eyes, he was alone again, enveloped in the darkness, as the clouds covered the moon.

The wind blew in gusts, as swirling leaves, danced...in the leaves he thought he saw...

The little girl stepped out... She walked right up to Hutch, and said, "my ... _name... is... Kite"..._


	9. Urban Legend

First I want to thank everyone who takes the time out of there busy day to read.

Reading keeps our brains strong and active. :)

X. X. X. X

Captain Dobey took his last bite of food. He looked around, and said, "now where's Huggy." Mrs Dobey looked at her husband and said, well now at least you can talk to Mr. Huggy with a full stomach.

Dobey said, "I'll be hungry again by the time I find him." Huggy came out from the back, and he went right to Dobey's table and said, "well my lovely people how was it." Mrs. Dobey said, "it was just lovely, my steak was cooked to perfection."

Dobey remarked, "it should be, I gave him that grill for Christmas." Then Piper chimed in, "I've never ate here before, but I will be back it was delicious."

Dobey looked at Huggy and said, "we need to talk," he looked at his wife. She said, "don't worry about us, Piper your staying at our house tonight." Piper said "sounds good to me," as they all stood up.

Dobey and Huggy walked the lady's to the car. Dobey opened the door, and gave his wife a kiss and said, "I'll be home later."

Huggy looked at her and said, "don't worry Mrs. Dobey I'll bring your man home safe and sound, you can trust the Bear."

Mrs. Dobey smiled, as she started the car and drove off.

Dobey looked at Huggy" let's go inside and talk about finding my boy." Huggy nodded as they walked inside.

X. X. X

Starsky was driving toward the mountains, he let out a sigh and he thought, _they seem so far, the mountains_ , _they looked so tiny in the distance._

He had to pull over and get at least an hour nap, if he was going to keep driving. After a while he saw a rest stop, so he pulled over. There was a building, hopefully there was a snack machine inside. Once inside he looked around it was nice, fairly new, but no snacks in sight.

Then he saw a child running around the corner, he had a candy bar. Starsky went in the direction the child came from, there it was. He dug some coins from his jeans pocket, and pushed the button.

He walked away with his hands full, a coke, chips, candy bar, and and two cupcakes, he smiled, he could hear Hutch now, _buddy, that stuff is going to rot your gut. How he missed Hutch, his partner, best_ _friend._

He made his way back to his Torino, and he got in tossed the snacks on the seat, opened the chips and drank his coke. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. He looked on the seat as he thought, _Hutch should be sitting there._

As he ate his candy bar, and sat back looking at the sky, the sun started to set, colors of pink, purple, and orange.

Suddenly! he saw a dirt road that appears out of no wear. Starsky said, "what the hell!" He gets out, his Torino glimmers red with a hint of blue. He walked towards the dirt road, while leaves crunch beneath his feet. He felt déjà vu had he seen this road before, maybe in a misty dream.

It is dusk now and the moon is touching the lake. Was the moon really blood red. His eyes glazed over, the color drains from his face, as he saw Hutch moaning "help me buddy."

Blood fell from the corners of Hutch's mouth, his eyes empty, the light was gone from those once beautiful sky blues...

X. X. X

As Dobey and Huggy Bear sat at the table, there eyes met, not knowing where to start. Dobey said, "its been three weeks now." Huggy's eyes went dull, he said, "we have to keep knowing that he's alive."

The distressed Captain shook his head and said, "there's always hope."

Huggy motioned for his barter to bring two beers, he looked at the Captain, and he said, "now Captain I know this is going to sound, well."

He stopped as the barter a beautiful girl with skin the color of warm cinnamon and coco, her hair dark with a hint of of the same beautiful cinnamon.

She sat down the two beers as she smiled at Huggy, he smiled, as she turned and walked away.

. He said, "now that lady right there is a single mom, she has a little girl, as beautiful as her mom." He smiled as he continued, "her husband is in prison for murder, now that sweet young thing had no idea what he had done."

Dobey smiled, and said, "well Huggy that's real fine that your giving her a job, helping her out."

Huggy said, "yea well I'm trying to find her a baby sitter, she's going to college and working." Dobey remarked, "well I can ask Edith if she can come over sometimes and play with our children."

Huggy smiled, "that would be real fine Captain," he continued, "now as I was saying," he hesitate, "now Captain I don't want you to think I'm nuts."

Dobey looked at Huggy and said, "well just say it". Huggy continued, "well there's you know one of those urban legends off of highway 113, there's been disappearances."

Dobey said, "well what does that have to do with Hutch" he took a drink then continued, "he disappeared at the park by his house."

Huggy remarked, "well something Starsky said, a dream he had about Hutch and highway 113." He continued to look at the Captain, "now those two have a connection." Dobey shook his head, "yes they do, I've never seen any thing like it, probably never will again."

Dobey said, "if I ask for backup," he shook his head, "there going to lock me up." Huggy looked intensely at Dobey, "that's why you don't, I'm here for Hutch."

Dobey sighed, "well if that's all we have, when do you close." Huggy looked around, "as of right now Captain my good man."

There was just one man at the bar and the barter had gone upstairs with her little girl. Huggy walked over tapped the man on the shoulder, "were closing Ed. time to call it a day."

The man opened his eyes and said, "ah come on Huggy just one more." Huggy pointed toward the door and firmly said, "come on Ed I'll take you home."

They dropped Ed off at his apartment and continue on there way. Not knowing what this journey held...Dobey got on his radio, Zebra 3, nothing but static.

Dobey said, "the last thing Starsky said, "how do we fight the things we can't see"...

X. X. X

Later back at the mountains...

Hutch stares at the little girl, as the leaves dance all around her.

The words left the little girls mouth, my name is... "Kite Windy Harrison...You can call me Windy, my mother did."

Hutch's mouth dropped open, his eyes softened, as he reached his hand out. Windy touched his hand as tears fell to the ground. She said, "I am scared... so scared...He will kill you"..


	10. Innocent Tears

Minnie pulled into Starsky's drive, and she walked up to the door, She pulled the keys out of her pocket that Starsky had given her.

Tear looked up as she walked in, this was not the same dog she remembered. Her head was down her beautiful brown eyes dull.

this was not the same dog she knew and luved.

She sat down and rubbed Tears head, "it's ok girl Mimi is here, I'm taking you to my house" She lead her out the door. She seemed to feel better, with her tail wagging a little.

Minnie got her settled in her car, "it's going to be ok girl, if anyone can find Hutch it would be Starsky." As she drove down the road her mind went to a more pleasant time...

 _Tear jumped on Hutch_ _like she had know him all her life, as the sun caught her black fur glistening like a rare jewel. Minnie watched them play tag_ _jumping and running, as Hutch's shaggy blond hair fell in his face_.

 _Minnie remarked "well Starsky looks like a match."_ _Starsky watching his partner said, "you think"and smiled_. _Hutch came walking back,_ " _ok I'll take her" he pulled out his wallet. Minnie smiled, "put that wallet back, I'm her Mimi, that's the only way I'll give her up," Hutch smiled, "wouldn't have it any other way,"_ _He kissed Minnie on the cheek,_ " _your a doll, thanks."_

Then her thoughts turned to a darker time, _"well Starsky I thought maybe a dog would help_." _Starsky bit his lower lip_ , as she continued, " _when he almost lost you... her words trailed off..._

 _Starsky's blue eyes turned dark_ " _Starsky almost a whisper_ " _maybe this dog... will help."_

She pulled into her drive, and she looked at Tear, "how about a bath" Tear wagged her tail "don't worry Mimi is going to take good care of you." She took Tear inside and said, "I have some real special shampoo smells like sugar cookies." Minnie gave Tear a bath, afterwards she dried her off .

Then she said, "ok Tear what do you say we cuddle on the couch and watch some tv" Tear was already on the couch. "Well I'm glad your happy to be here, what do you say we go to the park tomorrow I'm off the next two days."

It had been a long day, both there eyes closed as Tear laid her head on her Mimi...a single tear fell...to... the ...floor...

X. X. X

Hutch looked at her, "Windy how old are you?" she replied "nine" then Hutch ask, "who is the man that locked me up?" She looks around and starts shaking, '"that's my father."

Then Hutch ask, "who was your mother?" "You used past tense" Hutch remarked. Windy sighed, "My mother is in heaven, she's an angel" Hutch said," tell me her name."...

Windy hesitated and then said, "you know her, her name is ...Kite... She luved you Mr. Hutch she tried to lead him far away, but he caught her." Hutch rubbed his face, now he was positive, She was ...Kites child.

He looked at Windy, and he said, "how did you end up here, in this God forsaken place."

She said, "my dad came to my mom's friend Lucy's house, he told her I was to come with him, he and Kite were getting back together." She stopped, there was a noise in the woods, a flock of birds came rushing out. She continued, "Lucy ask him to leave, it was late, she would have to talk to Kite."

Windy sighed, as she continued...

"Later that night Lucy had to go out to her car to get a book, then my dad walked in, and he told me my mom was hurt." A tear dropped from her eye, as she continued, "he was taking me to the hospital, but he brought me here."

Hutch looked at Windy she was still shaking, He put his arms around her, he said, "your safe I'm going to get you out of here."

As Hutch was holding her he said, "my partner Starsky is looking for me right now, and he won't give up until he finds me." Windy remarked, "really" Hutch said, "yea you can bet on that"

He looked around and said, "where is this place?" Windy said, "I know its off highway 113, my grandmother has always lived here, but it's a secret she does not want anyone to know."

Hutch looked at her, " they will make her leave." Windy nods her head yes, Hutch said, "well I think that I was at your grandmother's house, she has long red hair."

. Windy smiled as she nods her head, then she starts shaking again, "my dad he got away." Hutch ask, "from where?" Windy said, "a hospital."

Suddenly! Windy screams, her father comes out of the woods. He hits Hutch in the back hard, Hutch falls to the ground as the man kicks him.

Hutch yells, "Windy go to your grandmother." Windy runs as fast as she can. She almost trips on her grandmother's grave, Windy starts crying "please grandma please come help, he will kill Hutch."

She looked at Windy, "I am living in the spirit world now" then she smiled, "go to Hutch child, the evil has fled for now."

Hutch lay on the ground his eyes a blur. Windy's father looks to the sky, as his eyes turn blood red. The moon was almost full again,... He said, "I can wait a few more days, then I can put an end to you." he walked away laughing...


	11. Wolf Moon

Hutch rubbed his hand on his chin, he had more than just stubble now. He had no idea how far back in the mountains they were. He looked at Windy his blue eyes softened, he said, "what do you say we go to your grandmother's house."

Windy looked up at the tall blond, "She's not home right now, Hutch winked, "come on

lets go check it's getting dark."

Windy pointed the way, as they made there way neither one talked. Hutch was in so much pain, his leg was infected and losing the feeling . Fortunately the bleeding had stopped by clotting itself. He thought _"how the hell can I have pain and numbness at the same damn time._ " He knew his time was running out, he looked up, there it was. Even tho this house looked like no one had lived in it for many many years.

The windows were boarded up, he remembered, but yet he was confused.

He had seen this house before, he walked inside, the window, the fireplace with bricks loose and missing were in the same place. He looked towards the floor the chains that held him, His eyes now a dull gray, turned dark. The once beautiful sky blues had melted away in this hell, he found himself and the sweet child.

Hutch walked outside, he looked at Windy," sweetheart where is your grandmother." She said, "follow me," as they walked through the woods. This part of the forest was dark, and Hutch got a haunting feeling. Chills, went down his spine he saw shadows that seemed to dart, no they were walking. he felt uneasy.

Windy said, "over there," Hutch remarked, "I don't see a house." Then he saw a hill, had he seen that before, Windy said, "down the hill." So Hutch looked down the hill, unsure of what he would find. He wished that he had his gun and Starsky to back him up.

As he made his way down the hill he saw a biriar patch, he looked down as he saw his watch. It was busted and with glass broken, he turned it over. He read, "me and thee" as tears ran down his face. Windy ask, "who is me and thee," Hutch said, my partner, best friend, mentor, my brother, no... more then a brother.".

Windy asked, "what's his name?" He bent down looked her in the eye, "Starsky, sometimes I call him Starsk," a smile came across his face, as tiny lines danced in the corners of those once sky blues. "He dubbed me the blond blitz," he shook his head.

Windy thought about it, "I like Starsky, Starsk, and I like the blond blitz." He looked deep in her eyes, his eyes held hers, "sweetheart there's nothing here." She walked a little ways, turned and said, "come on" she lead him to a path where there was no thorn bushes. She said, "I come here everyday look I've worn a path here."

She pointed to a group of trees that were twisted and gnarled, it was darker deep in the forest. The shadows were playing in the corners. Was he losing his mind, then he saw what looked like a grave. He walked toward it limping, he read the words on the tombstone, "Margaret Harrison ."

Hutch looked at the little girl, "how long has your grandmother... been here," she looked down kicking the dirt with her shoes, "well she told me twenty years," Hutch looked in disbelief...Windy continued,... "but I've only had her for, well since the day I was born.

Hutch's eyes stared at her, then that means your grandmother has been.. ... Windy smiled, "in heaven"...

She looked around, her mouth started to move, as wolves started howling up on the mountains, she said, "we better go before he, before he turns." Hutch said, "turns, ...turns, ...what!"... she points towards the mountains.. He looked at Windy, "no sweetheart those are just wolves howling, maybe...for a mate.

Hutch looked a little further, another grave, the mist was heavy around it, strange it looked almost pink...He read "Kite Hutchinson," he remarked, I was here once before. The little girl looked up at Hutch, "she wanted to take your last name, she does not want me to keep Harrison."

"She was afraid they would find me, please Mr. Hutch, let's leave this place."

Hutch looked at the sun setting in the west, well he said, "the sun is over there. that should take us to the west coast"... He looked at the child she needed food, water, it gets cold up here, _how far,_ Hutch thought. He could barely walk, but what else was there.

They came out to a clearing, Windy looked up, her face changed to frightened, as she pointed toward the full moon, "their coming." Hutch's eyes darted, the shadows seemed to be dancing, but more like a victory...

...Then he saw it, those red eyes, fangs that want to rip at flesh. It was well over Hutch's height,

The wolf slowly walked on all fours toward Hutch, his fangs dripping with blood, Hutch looked at Windy, his eyes wild with fear. run,... She just stood there ...frozen in time... run!... damn it! ...

X. X, X

Huggy said, "over there, highway 113," The Captain looked at Huggy "are you sure you know where this is going." They were silent as he turned...

 _Next_

 _Chapter 11_

 _Highway 113_


	12. Highway 113

Autumn

Of 1978

X. X. X

Captain Dobey got on highway 113, Huggy looked nervous, "I don't like this Captain, I've heard cars have broken down here, the participants in the cars were never found."

. _.. there my boys,... sons..._ The Captain remarked.

 _then..._ silence...

Captain Dobey broke the silence, "Huggy tell me about this urban legend."

Huggy said, "well Captain, "there has been disappearances from 1960, to 1977, Huggy continued, "that is the first known recorded, then it just stopped in late 1977 , Nothing, zlith, nota."

Huggy continued, "there were sighting, of well," he hesitate, Dobey said, "well, out with it",... Huggy continued, "someone are sometimes howling at the moon." The Captain said, "now surely you don't believe that nonsense Huggy."

Dobey rubbed his neck, looking at Huggy "were body's found," "Captain, as the legend tells, "go in but never make it out, nothing, zilch nota."

Dobey looked at The Bear, "don't start that again." The Captain remarked "how do you know so much about it." "Huggy held up a book, "I read Captain."

The Captain continues driving, Dobey shakes his head in disbelief, and he clears his throat, Huggy sighs, the Captain looked at The Bear , "if it was not for Starsky heading for the mountains, ...well"

There was a silence..."put it this way Captain, I would not be caught dead there," Huggy looks down, another silence..."if not for 'Hutch."... "now Starsky...Dobey adds..."by the way try to get Starsky on the radio again."

The Bear speaks into the radio, "Zebra 3 do you copy, ...Zebra 3...man Captain, still static."..

The Captain remarked, "probably some lunatics," ...he stopped his mouth dropped. Huggy looked at him,"Captain you look like you've seen a ghost."... "Simon Marcus!"..."See if you can get a hold of the station." ...

. Now the radio is completely dead Captain, Huggy sounded nervous.

A long silent moment... The Bear broke the silent, "now Captain, I thought that dude was in prison locked up tight." Dobey felt uneasy, "he is, but there was no way possible to get every member of his cult."

A heavy fog suddenly moved in, Dobey pointed his finger, "we already passed that sign." The Captain made a quick left turn to an exit, "Captain what are you doing man, we are going to get lost out here."

"Huggy look!" "that same sign 113," Dobey had a nervous edge to his voice, "I turned to get off highway 113."

"Man Captain!" "this fog has gotten thicker then pea soup." The big Captain looked at Huggy, "we've been going in circles... Damn it!"...

X. X. X

Starsky woke with a jolt, his face pale the color drained from his once tanned good looks. Was it a dream, he gets out of his Torino, rubs his face.

Facing his Torino...

He rubs his face again, as his eyes open, dirt covered his Torino, "what the hell! "Merle cleaned her up, right after her tune up."

Starsky's lips drew down _"it was a dream"_ , he thought. He got back in, turned the key... Nothing, he tried again, he got back out popped the hood, looking at his engine he shook his head.

He looked towards the mountains, _what was he doing he thought, where is Hutch? How could he be sure he was going in the right direction._

In frustration he slams the hood, "I'm a cop for crying out loud, I go on leads, witnesses, there are no leads, nothing." "No one, no one saw Hutch, damn it, he runs his hands thru his dusty curls.

How the hell did dust get in my hair, am I going crazy,... it was a ... d r e a m"...

.. He feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns quickly, and he sees a older woman long messy red hair. The lines on her face, tell a story of a hard life, but a kindness in her eyes shine like emeralds.

She puts her hand on his, he feels a warmth, then a spark run up his arm,... suddenly! He sees a dirt road, a dark forest, Hutch in pain, a little girl...a sign, Mulberry Rd ...an old cabin...

She puts her hand on his heart, "listen to it child, let it guide you." .then...she's gone,...Starskys indigo eyes searching...

He stands alone, all he hears is a raven... as it flies by...

Then he thought he heard someone say... come on Mr...

Starsky put his hands on his head, he looks around he jumps in his car. So many questions unanswered, so many dreams untold... ...

He turns his key in the ignition, a bewildered look on his face. She starts right up, he pulls a map out, points his finger to highway 113, following it he sees an exit for Mulberry Rd.

He said, "I'm on my way partner,...He closes his eyes in despair ...I hope"..

.He drove a little while, then he got on highway 113, it looked like any other highway, he had driven it once before, a year ago, trying to find the last of Marcus Simons men.

They were scattered among the hills, others went deep in the mountains. Starsky said, out loud, "they are some crazy lunatics," chills went down his spine, as he remembered..

.His eyes burned as tears fell...down his...face...to the back of his hand... as he held the tear on his hand ... he thought he saw...

oh my God! ... Hutch, ...what they did to me..." If they touch one blond hair on your head."

Next

Chapter 13

The Rising


	13. The Rising

Windy runs as fast as she can, with Hutch limping right behind her. The dark shadows still danced in every corner, suddenly explosions, the sound of gun fire.

Hutch with terror in his eyes grabbed Windy in his arms. A voice yelled "come on I can't hold them off to long." Hutch looked up, and he saw a man in a old beat up truck.

The man saw Hutch limping holding the little girl, he drove toward them.

The man pushed the passenger door open, and with the truck still moving Hutch jumped in, with Windy in his arms. The man floored the gas pedal and speed off, as he yelled a victory call.

Pain shooting up Hutch's leg, but at the same time some what numb, the cut on his leg went from his foot to his ankle to his shin.

Suddenly! there was a thud on the roof of the truck, "damn!," The man cursed, "one of them is on my truck."

The man looked at Hutch and Windy, "hold on to her Mr, this is going to be a wild ride." He looked at Hutch, "you see that hole on top the roof."

Hutch looked up, "yea" the man handed Hutch a gun, "you ever shoot one." Hutch remarked, "all the time."

Hutch cocked the gun he looked at Windy , "get on the floor, cover your ears." She did exactly what Hutch told her, he saw a blanket grabbed it from the back.

Put the blanket over Windy, aimed the gun at the hole stuck the barrel in the hole.

He fired, hit the wolf right in the head, the wolf fell, but he grabbed on to Hutch's window. Hutch fired again this time in the heart.. The brown wolf fell from the truck, onto the ground.

The other wolves were howling as in morning for there fallen... comrade .

They speed off at 70 miles a hour, Hutch got Windy, put her in his lap, the man remarked "how'd you learn to shoot like that". Hutch pushed his longer now, wet hair from his face. He looked at the man, "I'm a cop."

The man scratched his head, "where from" "Bay City Police Department" Hutch answered. "Well how in tarnation, why are you all the way out here," The man ask.

Hutch answered, "I was knocked out at the park by my house, and brought here. Windy, was already here."

"Well them wolves want you bad" he looked at Hutch, "do you know why" Hutch tilted his head, "nope"

"Well my name's Elmer, lived here all my life. "I protect my home from them monsters."

Hutch remarked, "I've never seen wolves as big as those."

Elmer added" I think there some kind of mutant wolves, trained to kill." They showed up a few years ago... Hutch thought, then said," but who." " why?"

Elmer said, "hell,! I wish I knew," Windy looked at Hutch fear in her eyes, "my daddy is one of them." Hutch looked at her, "no sweetheart, your dad's not a nice man but, he's not a wolf."

Then Elmer said, "I seen it, by the full moon, they change into these giant mutant wolves." Hutch looks at the man in disbelief... Hutch ask "where are we going?" ..

.Elmer said,.."I'm get'n this little one out of this God forsaken place."

That was the best news Hutch could hear, They drove for hours and hours. Hutch now realized how far back in the mountains they really were.

Elmer said, "look at that the sun is rising, them things change back into humans in the day light."

Hutch rubbed his face looking out the window, he thought he saw a wolf running, then a man naked. Hutch rubbed his eyes "what the hell!"

"There it is," Elmer said, "follow that road till you come to the highway, this is where I say my goodbyes, hope you both have a good life" Elmer held out his hand to Hutch.

Hutch shook his hand and said, "your not coming with us." " No sir, I've lived here my whole life, my family worked this land."

Elmer said, "my wife I buried her here I won't leave her, my sweet Margaret died far to young 45. years of age...Then my daughter, no sir nothing could make me leave."

Windy looked up, "then you must be my grandfather, Margaret Harrison is my grandma and Kite my mom."

Elmer looked with tears in his eyes, "when Kite moved away we had a disagreement about that fella she was going marry"... "I told her he was no good from the start, she was 19 when she left" 10 years ago."

"Well anyway that fella she married took her last name Harrison, in hopes that he could get hold of our money."

Hutch looked angry, he said, "I need to talk to you," Hutch told Windy to get in the truck. Then they walked a little ways from hearing distance, he looked hard at Elmer.

"You mean to tell me you've been here the whole time" Elmer looked down, Hutch pointed his finger at him, "and you left that sweet child out here alone."

Hutch just looked at the man discussed, "your no better then her father." Elmer said, "now don't you look at me like that, I can't take care of the child."

Hutch angrily said, "she's your granddaughter, and she has a name, Windy" or does that not mean anything to you."

Hutch looked down shook his head, walking back to the truck.

The man yelled, "you forgot something", Hutch turned to look. Elmer said, "the keys to my truck." and tossed them to Hutch. "Take good care of her she's old"...

Hutch said, "your not coming" Elmer waved them off.

Hutch started the truck, looked out the window, "last chance" Elmer turned his back to them, Hutch shook his head and drove away.

Elmer started walking towards the little shack he now called home, hidden deep in the forest. Suddenly! a pain in his stomach, he knew he was dying, and he wanted to be with Margaret and Kite..

He had known he had a granddaughter, he also knew it was Windy.

He had been keeping an eye on her, but he didn't want her to get attached to him, so he kept his distance...

Elmer knew he had no need for the truck anymore, ..anyway his days were numbered.

Hutch and Windy were still on the dirt road, he looked at Windy, "now this is some luck" she smiled." I am going to miss my mom and grandma." Hutch looked at her, he ran his hand crossed her head, "I know sweetheart."

They had been driving for what seemed hours, Hutch looked at the sun, he thought it must be around 5:30...

Suddenly! Hutch heard a noise, the engine had smoke bellowing from her. He got out popped the hood, looked like a cable had been cut. The water had been drained from the reservoir, Hutch thought, _Windy's dad,_ even if he had water he couldn't fix the cut cable.

Then he noticed holes in the reservoir, under his breath he said, "damn!" He looked up saw Windy, "I'm sorry sweetheart" she said, "my dad," Hutch shook his head. The dirt road was long and winding.

Windy ran to the back of the truck, she came back with a two canteens of water, Hutch smiled, "thanks Elmer," Windy also smiled, "thanks grandpa." They started walking down the long dirt road.

They had to get away from the wolves, before the darkness came again...

X. X. X

Huggy said," there's that sign again, Captain were still going in circles." " Don't you think I know that Huggy." The Captain said, annoyed, Huggy remarked, "it's like we're trapped in one of them time warps." Dobey looked at him, and he shook his head.

The Captain stopped the car, "well I don't know what to do, we very obviously are not going to go any where but circles." "It's so foggy Captain I can't see my own hand." "Thank you Huggy for that observation." Huggy just looked around, trying to see .

X. X. X

Starsky was now on highway 113, he drove a few miles. He saw the sign Mulberry Rd, he followed the road to the left. There was a sharp unexpected turn, his tires spun as dirt flew in the air.

The paved road had unexpectedly turned to dirt, Starsky grabbed the steering wheel, and he slowly came to a stop.

For now in front of him, a wood fence with a sign Dead End, Starsky frustrated said, "what the hell," can't they put the sign sooner before the," Starsky's mouth dropped, "damn, this is the dirt road."

He stared at the dirt road in disbelief, he whispered, "now it's time to follow my heart." He tried the radio one more time, ...dead...

He breathed deeply in frustration. He said, "ah, what the hell" he looked at the sign, and floored it. The Torino went crashing through the sign, and onto a, rocky dirt road...

The Torino would not move, she was stuck in mud. He tried to make it out, but she couldn't move. Fog was setting in. He turned on his fog lights, two figures walking towards him, his tires started spinning, "Damn!"

Starsky cursed, he got out, there was the lake right next to him. He started running as he got closer was that blond hair, "Hutchhhhh."

The blond whispered" Starsk", then manage to yell..." Starsky!" ... and fell to his knees...Starsky ran fast, he embraced Hutch and the little girl. "Hutch are you ok partner," he saw his leg, Hutch whispered," hurry there coming."

It was dusk now and the fog was touching the lake...a blood moon in the black sky...

Starsky grabbed Hutch picked him up, looked at the little girl, " can you run, that's my car." She said, "yes, but hurry Mr. Starsk." They made it to the Torino, Starsky put Hutch in the front seat.

Hutch looked at Windy, "come on sweetheart," she climbed on his lap...

Starsky got in, he looked at Hutch and the little girl, "hold on" Starsky put his foot on the gas, as the tires spun... They saw wolves coming out of the woods, Starsky's eyes frozen at what he was seeing, "what the"...

Hutch yelled "punch it Starsk", Starsky's foot went to the floor as the Torino lunged forward.

They went speeding away...as red eyes were watching from the forest, the alpha looked at his pack, "we will rise up, Hutchinson will not make a fool of me...We will call our journey... The Rising"...

They all started howling in unison at the blood moon...

X. X. X

They finally made it back to the highway, as Starsky looked at the little girl, "what's your name," she replied, "Windy." "Ok Windy, sweetheart, can you put that light on top my car."

She tried, but without success, then Hutch opened his eyes, got it on top. Hutch said, "I'm not dead yet buddy." Starsky with a worried look bit his lower lip, and he speed up hitting 90 with the siren full blast...

In the opposite direction, a car was driving, Huggy pointed, "Starsky" Dobey said, "I see them" "he made a u turn" as The Bear put the light on top the car.

X. X. X

Two months later...

Hutch sat with his leg propped on the coffee table, as there was a knock at his door. Hutch yelled "its open," in walked Starsky, "hey partner, how's the leg." "Hey buddy, well, I'm not limping as bad, I think I'll be back to work soon."

Starsky remarked, "I see you shaved the beard off, but kept the mustache" Hutch rubbed his chin and smiled... His hair still long just below his collar...

In walked Minnie and Windy, with a cake, Minnie remarked, "hi handsome, luv the mustache and longer hair." Hutch smiled.."thanks "sweetheart." as he said, "come here" she bent down as Hutch hugged her, "thanks for watching after Tear."

Then in walked Captain Dobey and Huggy also. "how's my main man" Huggy remarked. Captain Dobey said, "not the same at the office without you." Hutch looked down and smiled...

Windy ran over to Hutch, "guess what Mr. Hutch, ...Mr. Starsk found my aunt, and she lives right here in Bay City". Hutch" winked at her, "she wants me to come live with her."

Hutch smiled, "that's great sweetheart."

Hutch shook his head, "now Starsk I told you I didn't want a big fuss" Starsky remarked, "we didn't it's Tears birthday, remember she's two."

Tear came running. Starsky held the cake with two lit candles in the center, leaning down to Hutch "well blow the candles out "dummy."

As Hutch lowered his head to blow them out, he saw..

Written on the cake on one side, happy birthday Tear, and the other side, welcome home Hutch. Hutch blew them out as Starsky took a scoop of cake, smeared it in Hutch's face, "yea big lummox"...

X. X. X. xx...The end...

The second part to my story, as the wolves appear in Bay City, harboring revenge ...Starting April, 2rd...

Who sent the journal to Hutch's house?.. The wolves, are they connected to Simon Marcus? Stay tuned to find out...


End file.
